Fabulous Disaster
by Psychotic Yami
Summary: Distraught over Honda's suicide, Otogi tries to take his life but fails and is stuck in the shadow realm, with a blonde psycho. Will Marik help Otogi get over Honda.(MarikOtogi)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, so don't sue.

Title: Fabulous Disaster

Rating: R (Just to be safe)

Warnings: Yaoi, Suicide, cutting, angst

--------

-Prologue-

"This is it, this time I'm going to tell him how much I love him," I whispered to myself. I was now in front of Honda's house. My hand trembled as I pushed the door bell. I heard some footsteps rushing to the door.

It was Honda's mother; "Hi Otogi, Honda's in his room" she smiled and let me in. I slipped off my shoes and proceeded to Honda's room. Okay moment of truth. I knocked and entered.

At that moment my heart stopped. There was Honda, face down on the floor. I ran over to him, I knelt down and saw a bottle of cheap Vodka in his left hand and an empty packet of aspirin. I checked for a pulse… none. My heart broke into a million pieces.

"No Honda" I whimpered and broke down. I sobbed over his lifeless body, gripping his brown jacket.

"You fucking idiot!" I yelled my voice muffled by the jacket.

I composed myself and got up. I saw a piece of paper in his pocket, I took it.

It read,

_Sorry I did this, but I couldn't take it anymore. I was such a failure a cutter and a bulimic. When you lot found out, you gave me the silent treatment after a few days, I lost hope of ever getting better._

_Please don't mourn for me I'm not worth it. Take care,_

_Honda_

I gripped the note in anger, "I'm sorry Honda I never helped you."

I never got to tell him, I fell to my knees with tear fallings freely down my face. I heard rushing footfalls, I took no notice, I just knelt there crying.

I stood up and gave the note to the distraught woman behind me and left wiping my tears away. I walked out if the room and slipped my shoes on, then left.

At my house stood Yugi and Jounochi, with smiles on their faces. I walked up to them dragging my feet behind me.

"Hi" I mumbled

"What's the matter Otogi?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah you look like shit" Jou complimented.

"I need to tell you guys something," I said and entered my shop with them following behind me.

I sat on the leather sofa with them sitting on the black leather chairs.

"So what do you have to tell us?" the blonde asked.

"…" I couldn't find the words; a single tear fell down my face.

"What's the matter Otogi?" Yugi asked.

"Honda's dead," I choked.

"Wha' how!" Jounochi yelled, with tears threatening to fall.

"He took an overdose," after that said I started sobbing followed by Yugi and Jounochi.

----

After the funeral a few weeks after Honda's suicide. I walked with my head low with the rain pouring down. I don't think anyone didn't cry today. I felt awful; I never got to tell him how I feel about him. It hung in my thoughts like a bug bite. Tears flowed every time I thought of him.

When I got home, I took a warm shower and scrubbed hard hurting myself with anger and regret. I slipped on a baggy black t-shirt and some baggy jeans. I sat on the sofa and watched the TV. It was the local news, after that some soap opera. I didn't care. I stood up and went into the kitchen.

I saw a knife reflect the light, so beautiful. I picked it up and out of curiosity and swiped it along my hand. A red line form, it was amazing how got it felt. I made another cut on my upper arm but it was deeper. A single drop of blood ran down my arm. I smiled and walked back into the living room.

I cut into my lower arm deeply and smiled.

"Otogi stop it!" An unknown voice said

"Honda?" I questioned.

I must be going nuts. I cut another deep cut on my hand.

"Otogi!!"

I looked up. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Honda?" I asked.

"Bye Otogi" he said and disappeared.

"Wait, Honda!" my voice lowered, "I love you."

I'm coming Honda just wait for me. I cut deeply into my wrists and watch the blood drip on the leather sofa. Before everything went dark I heard the door open.

-------

How was that, please R&R, flames will not be tolerated but constuctive crtisism is.


End file.
